An artificial climbing wall is used for the variety of purposes, for example, a sports climbing and a simple wall for decoration, and the like. The sports climbing is to climb a prefabricated artificial climbing wall that is installed indoors or outdoors. The sports climbing allows modern busy people to save the time required for arriving at natural rock walls and ensures people to safely enjoy climbing at a low cost without danger of natural rock-climbing.
The sports climbing is to move by using only hand and foot along the wall having an artificial hold (a projection to hold by hand) attached to fiberglass reinforced plastic (FRP) or a huge plywood reminding us of building walls or rock walls. Originally, the sports climbing was well-known as a training for professional climbers, however, is now rapidly spread to the public who enjoy leisure sports.
Various artificial climbing walls have been designed for indoor sports climbing practice. A conventional prefabricated artificial climbing wall is configured by coupling numbers of quadrangular blocks shaped like a rock to the wall. A screw coupling method using bolts and nuts is mainly used as a method for coupling the block to the wall.